


Red Dragon-God

by Lochkaiser



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, closely follows canon but a little different, less perverted issei, strong and smart issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochkaiser/pseuds/Lochkaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei knew what was going to happen all along and he knew much more but what is his mysterious power and why does he decide to let it all continue. Rated M for language and content. Warning will be lemons and will possess slightly dark moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Issei Hyoudou and right now I am dying from a spear of light from my first girlfriend Yuma Amano AKA Raynare which sucks but at least I will become a devil from this day onwards. Now you must be confused so let me explain you see when I was a baby my mind became fully matured and I was given power and knowledge far beyond what even god could amass and i was shown my future so I knew this was going to happen and because of that I never became an outright pervert so the 'Perverted Trio' became a duo. Now as I lay dying I prepare to allow the Evil Pieces of the Devils to have 8 pawns to be the requirement and for them to be altered to accommodate my power and now I activate the summoning circle to summon Rias and become a devil.

When I awoke I could immediately tell the difference from before and so I got up to do my daily routine in my ensuite which is another thing we have a huge house because I used my power when I was about three and made it so my parents would win the lottery by controlling the lottery and they invested some of the money so we didn't have to worry much about anything and as I am walking out of the shower and getting dressed in my room I sense Koneko stalking me so I let her have a direct peek at my 'equipment' and I can sense her embarrassment and also an underlying hunger at seeing my equipment that makes me smile so I get ready and head off to school.

At school I have no real reputation but I do regularly spar with the Kendo team and often have to beat up bullies that try to hurt my friends and because of that I am know to be strong but it's nothing impressive and there's Matsuda and Motohama as usual and sadly I'm in the same class as them and after the usual I come into the classroom to find the usual suspect sitting there waiting for class or talking to each other and I sit down to wait for class to start and in the middle of second period it happens.

I was in class when all of a sudden I get a big pain in my chest but I don't make a sound and since I'm in the back of the classroom only Akira Kiryu as close enough to take notice and so told the teacher and he said to take me to the infirmary to rest and get better and when I got in there I laid down and thanked her and after that I rested and went to sleep till the pain was gone and now it's the end of t 3rd period and the pain finally ebbes away so I can think and after checking I confirmed that my Evil Pieces have indeed mutated to accommodate my growing powers and after careful consideration I decide to continue like nothing happened.

Now after school and it's late since I stayed behind to read and wait for Dohnaseek to see an opportunity to attack and when he does I have already dodged his first strike and he starts ranting about a load of stray devil crap in my face so I wait for him to throw the next spear so I can kick his ass and the moment he throws I turn and narrowly dodge the spear so I can run at him because he leaves himself wide open after he throws a spear and before he can recover from his shock of my speed I slam him down into the pavement just enough to knock the wind out of him the proceed to give him one hell of a curb stomp that gives a beautiful * _Crack*_ ofhis ribs breaking and I would say he has about 3-4 broken ribs from that stomp and then he stabs me with a pathetically slow thrust with a light spear and I let it hit me since I do need to end this and he will die later but for now I leave this in the hands of the others and I look forward to the morning I may not be an outright pervert but I am a teenager and I will enjoy what Is in front of me so long as it is consensual.

When I opened my eyes and woke up a little earlier than usual and I could feel Rias next to my naked as the day she was born and so I decided to have a little fun whilst I wake her up. I started with a little kiss on her neck and she gave a cute little moan but didn't stir so I kissed her a little harder on her pulse point and licked her skin and that got a much nicer moan out of her but still asleep so I bit her neck as her nipples harden so I grab her little swolen nipples and tweak them between my fingers and that made her shiver and moan and now she's almost awake so I bite and nibble on her earlobe as I weakly twist her nipple and she gasps and shivers as she wakes up and for about 10 seconds she just has a hazy look in her eyes which if I didn't know better I could have swore she just came and if she did than she must have been having a pretty erotic dream but that doesn't matter because she snaps out of it pretty quickly and gives my a glare that could raze a country and I just say.

"Well you asked for it and although I could have woken you up normally it would have been no fun so I played a little game and don't complain if you didn't want this then don't sleep in boys beds naked with a figure like that and I am pretty sure you enjoyed it considering those adorable moans and that look you had on your face before. Now mind telling my why you are in my bed naked no less because I am certain we did not have sex however I am game if you are?" at this she turned unsurprisingly as red as her hair but most shockingly she said she would think about the offer and as she said this her gaze turned southbound with a hungry almost needy look in her eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that I might take you right now and take the decision away from you so why are you here?" as I said this her look intensified but sadly she calmed herself and then my mom walked in to see her son and a very beautiful girl with the former as stiff as steel and the latter red as a tomato and with almost painfully erect nipples and just turned around and walked away to sit silently at the kitchen table.

After talking about why she was there and everything she told me to go on ahead for breakfast since she said "I'm just going to talk to a friend and let them know I am ok." is what she said but after making her think I went down stairs she laid down and unwound the knot I worked her into but I left her to it because it didn't feel right to peep on something like that I mean would you feel okay if someone secretly watched you get off, no I didn't think so and after a couple minutes she came down and everything went as expected except me building static in my body and then subtly shocking her on a pressure point which stimulates the person and the results were obvious but my parents didn't notice since I had their minds skirt over the details but they did look at her and smile whilst she was almost shaking.

After breakfast we left for school and after getting down the road she tried to punch me and said "WHY did you do that it was difficult enough from when I woke up but you just had to push it didn't you and I am going to make you pay dearly for that and now I have more to work off so thanks." oh I'm loving this she is just too cute "hey I'm not the one who enjoyed it am I so don't complain to me and if we don't hurry we will be late for school and we don't want that now do we miss exhibitionist hmm?" she seems pretty pissed but she knows I'm right she would not have enjoyed that so much if she wasn't but it would appear that she didn't it realize till now. As we are coming up to the academy I place my arm around her waist and said "don't you want to see their reactions when they see their precious Rias Gremory with a guy and if you act shy or embarrassed the reaction will be golden I mean just imagine their faces of shock huh."and so she just looks down with a face of red but a slight smile creeping on her lips and all the people who noticed either thought 'she has a boyfriend? and for those with their mind in the gutter thought she just got her cherry popped which did nearly happen however it did not suffice to say the reactions were comical and priceless and after walking inside Rias said she will send someone for me after class and we separated and she went to talk to Akeno and I had to beat up two idiots for their ideas when they jumped me for details.

Whilst Issei was giving bruises and giving the duo a beating Akeno was seeing whole new sides of her friend she had never seen before and when she heard about the events of this morning her inner sadist almost demanded she tease Rias and find out more about her Kouhai and maybe see if she can break him a little. Now back with Issei after causing some serious hurt on the two he went to the classroom and saw Kiryu gossiping about, most probably him and Rias and when he walked in Kiryu asked me flat out. "Issei did you have sex with Rias Gremory?" now I am going to turn her into a impression of a tomato. "No however can I ask a question? I'm told that you can measure a man's size with one look and I'm interested to see if that is true." now I have never let her get a good look since I know for a fact that she can do so very accurately and when she got a good look (she can tell even if the subject is wearing pants and doesn't have a boner) and got the same look as Rias and turned beet red and quietly but not quietly enough said "15 centimeters long and 3 centimeters thick." and now I am receiving slight killing intent from the guys and a LOT of lust from the girls which I ignored as I am not interested in all of that, and I forgot to mention but in all of the knowledge I gained included seduction and how to train, build and grow a body and I unfortunately in the last few years gained a lot of sex appeal so the lust is normal and I also noticed one guy acting like the girls and I'm not homophobic but those looks do creep me out so I blotted him out a little now class is starting.

After classes were done Kiba Yuuto the 'Kouh Academy Prince' came to get me for Rias and all the girls went Gaga over hi- god damn that one guy I mean seriously we are both straight men (Kiba is questionable) so stop staring at as but he keeps staring so I turn and direct as much killing intent as I could muster at him and I immediately regret it since he nearly had a seizure so I stopped and lift after saying this "If anyone so much as thinks of me and Kiba next time I won't stop till your frothing at the mouth." at that the girls intensity still remained but they all went pale anyway since they saw what happened and thought it best to keep their thoughts to themselves and Kiba asked a little loudly "were you serious about the frothing at the mouth thing Issei." he had a little smirk and that look in his eye I don't like it one bit so I said yes with a innocent smile whilst closing my eyes and tilting my head ever so slightly and summoning an ominous aura and killing intent and wearing it like a cloak (here is a picture of what I mean Scary Smile that is plus an oppressing aura that promises pain is downright creepy) Kiba just lost ALL color in his face and nearly wet himself and continued walking silently.

When we walk into the club room everyone was there and Rias was just coming out of the shower and I gave her a foxy whistle but. "Pervert" Koneko is just the same "well she has a good figure and your one to talk miss stalker I believe you saw me naked the other day because my curtains were drawn hey kitten." at that she went beet red and Akeno gave her trademark *fufufu* laugh but Rias caught something from that sentence that I let slip "Issei why did you call her kitten?" oh crap "well I for an unknown reason get a feeling from animals and I had a cat when I was a kid and she feels the same so I called her kitten that's all and considering everything a nekomata didn't seem all that out there." but Koneko seemed a little depressed whilst the others seemed a little impressed at my instincts and they asked about what I felt for fallen and Devils. "for Devils it feels like a deep black but not completely and also it does vary by personality but more or less the same baseline for a species and for fallen I have only met two but they feel like old feathers and the night sky at least to me anyway and I know that is a weird way to put it but it's all I got." they seemed accepting and moved on to the matter of how I knew Koneko had seen me.

"I'm very good at empathy and I can feel emotions pretty well and since I knew it was Koneko that was there I mentioned it but I didn't know she had seen me until after she did but even so I probably would have teased her with a peek anyway because that expression is adorable and very much worth it in my book. Now Rias how are you doing I was told you seemed pretty lethargic all day and someone thought you had a fever with how you always had a red face today so are you ok?" Akeno seems to be loving the conversation and so am I her blushing face is just too much. "Y-Yes Issei I-I'm fine just a little warm now you obviously know we are all Devils and w-" she never finished her sentence since we all revealed our wings and I also did since I seemed to be compelled to and didn't really care but I should have since "I-I-Issei what's with those red and blue lines on your wings?" just as she had said my wings have red and blue lines which I can already tell are "they appear to be Demonic Power and Magic Power but for his wings to have lines like that means he must have ridiculously large amounts of it in his body that it condensed into those lines and that has happened than. Yep he has the same veins on his body which means his power must be at stupidly high levels and he clearly doesn't know how to store it properly or this wouldn't happen." and everything Akeno said was true my power is hard to contain properly and because of that I'm getting these veins but I can at least "I should be able to contain these veins in my wings so I don't have to worry about unwanted attention about them. And there at least I won't have to worry about people seeing my wings and I think, yep opening my wings increases my power at the cost of slight control but no worries at least I don't have to worry about it now what am I supposed to do?" when I said this Rias snapped out of her stupor and got down to it all "right well servants usually do contracts so we will get you started there. And I know just the one so step on the circle and I will send you there now." she had a certain gleam in her eyes as she said she knew just the contract so what could she mean. Oh crap she is going to send me to Mil-tan and boy does that muscle headed crossdresser creep me out, but it wouldn't be so bad if I fulfill her wish and that I can do "ok be back soon." and I step into the circle and off I go and since I have the power I can use the circle.


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

_ 'Thinking or talking to DDraig' _

_ " D d raig  talking" _

After Issei has left Rias ask Kiba what he thinks. "He scares me because he nearly made a student have a seizure and he was almost frothing at the mouth but the most scary thing was that smile of his that just says 'do what I say... or else.' It's scary and not only that but he seems pretty relaxed despite everything." Kiba just seems frightened at the memory and Akeno is beginning to like Issei even more.

At Mil-tan's apartment Issei has decided to try making Mil-tan a magical girl by altering his body into that of a beautiful girl and teaching her the basis of magic and sorting out any sort of suspicions about how he suddenly became a girl but there is a small problem. "Mil-tan doesn't have anything to give you ok? but Mil-tan does have this." and so he hands Issei a brief case  which makes him facepalm do to his stupidity, because in the case is 50000 USD and so Mil-tan probably didn't know what this was but more for me. "This is enough payment now let's start." and so I started turning Mil-tan into a girl and began altering all the necessary things for there to be no problems and no suspicions and got to the most annoying part, Magic.

"Ok to use magic you have to be able to use your imagination and Magic Power to create magic. See it's deceptively easy and it's very versatile if you know how to use it properly." and he surprisingly picked it up quick but he had a small hiccup. He  used too much power to his above normal reserves and dropped the temperature a couple degrees and most of the table is frozen and obv iously  I was surprised but it was easy to fix but he would need to learn restraint and if he gets reincarnated as a devil he would be fit to be Leviathan's apprentice due to his potential in ice magic but now. "N ow I'm a magical girl and may-" I just interrupted her and said not to do anything with this unless to help someone or in self defense and to not be public about her abilities and now as I leave to go with the payment I find I have to walk which is good since I'm going to meet Kalawarner and play around a little but time for a little walk.

_ (Mil-tan will have a bit more importance later in the story) _

She is much better at hiding than Dohnaseek but she has poor timing, by the time she releases her spear I'm already 5 feet away from where I was and she just hits an after image and then I activate B oosted G ear but keep the limiter on it's form/power so it looks like a Twice Critical and send an energy wave after her and implant a little something in her which will be found at a later date, now I need to get to Rias so I deactivate the gauntlet and go to the clubroom to finalize  everything.

To say Rias was mad is an understatement when she heard everything I did when I was gone she was at first laughing about Mil-tan and then she was livid about the attack and almost barged right out to destroy the Fallen Angels in the town but she was happy that I awakened my Sacred Gear but she couldn't identify the type because. "Issei your Sacred Gear isn't a T wice Criti cal but I don't know since it doesn't seem like the Boosted Gear." and then she went on to explain about the 13 Longinus and I immediately knew the reason for her not being sure. My boosted gear and DDraig is changing and becoming a LOT more powerful due to my powers same like the Evil Pieces inside me and I would assume that when I go to sleep the proc ess  will finish when I sleep.

After getting home pretty late at night I get ready for bed and as I am getting ready to sleep DDraig starts talking ." Hey Partner what the hell is this and why does this hurt? What did you do?"  Well DDraig seems pretty chatty and so I tell him everything that will most probably happen. ' well DDraig my power is currently making you and the Boosted Gear more powerful and is cutting away any downsides such as the curse of using Juggernau t  Drive but if I'm right that will be obsolete since my power tends to maximize  everything about me and since I never awakened the gauntlet till now it has had to wait to now to do so and just so you know when I was 5 I had the power to fight on par with ophis whilst human so the power you will gain will no doubt be incredible and we don't need to worry about people finding out because I have hidden our power so no one will be able to detect it ok?'  And during all this DDraig made sounds  of pain and I can understand right now he is going through a lot so I will sleep to speed up the proc ess .

After waking up I checked my Boosted gear and unsurprisingly it is at the full form _(Picture_ _[ Here ](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/highschooldxd/images/6/68/Change_gift.JPG/revision/20130513085147) _ _.)_ But with key differences such as the red is more a deep crimson and the yellow is almost gold-black and the jewels and markings have a darker green and the red -yellow glow in the jewel has a resemblance to power of destruction with a more aqua color instead of red _(_ _[ here ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/highschooldxd/images/a/a1/Boosted_Gear.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20130303044738)  is what I mean by the glow in the jewel and the markings _ _)_ but the biggest change is that I can boost every 4 seconds instead of the usual 10 and it quadruples my power instead of doubles and it is a lot less taxing and it could just boost an attack without taxing me at all and the reset isn't as harsh as before so that’s a bonus but I asked DDraig if I could limit the look and power back to before.  "I Don't  know Partner but you can try and if you do try to make it seem as much like a Twice Critical as possible so people won't bother you too much."  well it was solid advice and so I tried to limit it but I couldn't get the jewel/markings and the glow inside to go back to before so I put up an ill usion  to make it seem like normal and got ready for school.

As I'm heading to school I notice Asia Argento walking along and just as expected she trips and I really do have to face palm at her clinically bad klutziness since it is pretty bad but I help her up and pick up her t ravel bag and talk to her but this just made me laugh "Issei why is that man giving that woman money?" ironically enough on the  way to school I have to walk past the hotel area and so I tell her exactly why that man is paying the poor woman, suddenly Asia finds the pavement to be the most interesting thing in the universe and her face is as red as Rias hair and I almost burst out laughing but keep to chuckling and when we get to the park there is a poor little boy who is crying with a scraped knee and A sia goes to help him but an unknown event occurs, the little boy goes back to his mom's yes mom's as in plural and   Asia looks at them with a long look in her eye _(Asia is bi in this)_ and then she walks back over to me and we keep walking till I remember about school and so I said we had to hurry since I'm going to be late.

After running and dropping Asia off after she healed her self since she tripped a couple times I race to school and almost have the temptation to break the sound barrier for shits and giggles but restrain myself but I'm barely there on time but I manage and I'm sitting in class thinking about that look in Asia's eyes she is the same age as me  so I shouldn't be all that surprised everyone gets an interest at some point in their lives so no harm, I just hope Akira doesn't go near her. _(but she will)_

Now I'm getting lectured on the church so I snap a little. "And what do you think those fallen angels are going to do with a excommunicated nun who can heal anyone? my best guess would be the removal of her Sacred Gear and that is going to kill her. She deserves better than that and not only that but I think she would fit in here and she would be able to live a pretty decent life. However I won't act till the ritual to remove her Sacred Gear ok?" everyone was shocked at my outburst but Rias was livid but she wasn't understanding and she knew I was going to do this regardless.  "Issei we can talk about this later since we have a Stray Devil to kill and I can teach you about how each Piece works." but "It's ok I get it Knights are speed types who specialize in us ing the best of their speed to overwhelm their opponent/s and although they don't always have to use swords it's the most common weaponry to be used by them. Rooks are all about raw power and defense and specialize and hand to hand combat or use of heavy weapons such as War Hammers and axes. Bishops are magic specsialist's and Q ueen's embody all of these although Akeno is more magic inclined and as for me I would assume I am a Pawn and Pawns are more general all rounders and can promote to the other pieces instantly if at the enemy base or with the King's permission. So is all that right? " and yet again they were stunned by my intelligence _(Even though you knew it all rather than figur_ _ ing _ _it all out)_ and insight and instead Rias said that I will use the experience to learn to fight and handle myself in a life and death situation.

When we got there I walked right in and lo and behold is Viser a naked beau t y with a disgustingly horrific lower body spouting a load of nonsense about eating us so I got permission and promoted to knight for an excuse for my speed and appeared in front of her with all that momentum and changed to rook and pounded her with an acceptable level of strength but I miscalculated and she smashed into the wall and had the nerve to get up so I got back to knight and jumped up to the steel support than to the overhead struts and then down onto her head whilst chang ing to rook and kicking her with a little aura empowered ax  kick to the face which sent her to the ground and created an indent in the concrete but she wouldn't go down so once I landed on the ground I coated my aura over my right arm so that it looked like I was wearing a gauntlet of aura that was visible and tangible and punched her in the gut with enough force to smash the ground a little and rupture her organs creating a pool of blood in the mini-crater.

When I got back over to the others they just stood there in shock and an almost empty look in their eyes so I snapped my fingers in their ears to wake them back up. "Issei I must say that I'm surprised that you were capable of that and what was that punch that you finished with it had more power than you should have had?" ahh the punch well "I used my aura to enhance it but it had more power since I was promoted to rook and those attacks before were stronger since I used the momentum to increase the force behind the attacks and I'm sorry about the mess but I got a little annoyed at it getting up after my kick so I used that punch." they were surprised when I said I could use my aura so I explained how I learned. "When I was a kid I took lessons in martial arts and they always spoke about ki and stuff so it thought that they might mean about A uras,  d o you remember what I said about Koneko? well it has to do with that although it was never as powerful as it was now but I knew how to use it for a while now and I too am surprised that it had that much power." they understood but K iba had a question that I am uncomfortable with. "Issei even if you Promoted to Knight and used aura you should not have been that fast let alone well skilled in that level of agility so how did you do that?" well this sucks "I directed my aura to my feet and made it similar to a spring to give me more distance in my jumps and as for speed it is more or less the same thing except I made the ground have more traction." and although this is something I can do it is not something I did in this fight. _(basically what ninja's do in N_ _ aruto with chakra) _

After hearing that I was asked to teach this technique to everyone and we went back since I had a contract which will be interesting and now I am in front of that blasted house with the poor man inside so I walk in and immediately send a magic bullet at F reed smashing his head into the wall and then proceed to pick him up and crack a rib slamming him into the ground and as I prepare to hit him he shoots my leg with a bullet and stabs my other leg with his wannabe lightsaber which hurts like a bitch and so I let him up as Asia comes in and whilst I'm speeding up my healing he tries to go and rape her after his little speech about me and Devils blah blah blah so I brea k  his nose with a punch to the face and since the barrier is down rias shows up with the others and are surprised to see an almost unconscious Freed and me with a sc orching  look on my face that seems as if it would turn tungsten to ash in an insta nt. I have to leave Asia behind since she isn't apart of Rias peerage  but I know she will be alright for now and I will see her soon.


	3. chapter 3

"talking"

_ 'Thinking or talking to DDraig' _

_ "D d raig  talking" _

_ ( and here is a picture of his  [ wings ](http://zigen11.deviantart.com/art/Issei-s-Wings-537240333?ga_submit_new=10%253A1433350904) .  A lso I made a mistake thinking A sia was  younger than Issei so sorry for that. ) _

When we ret urn to the clubroom Rias apologizes for the situation and I  just shrugs it off saying that I  didn't really care and after Kiba asks  what I did  to the exorcist I tell them what happened in the fight but I skirt over the details of knowing where he was. Now on my  way home I  think  of what I'm  going to do and unknowingly turned down the wrong corner to end up in the park to see Asia there crying and looking worse for wear and I run to her asking what happened since I did not leave her in this state at that house and she said that the fallen when they heard of the situation beat her and left her here since they no longer need her because they can make artificial Sacred Gears with the same ability as Twilight Healing and after hearing what they did Issei saw red and wanted to obliterate that church but Asia is dying and she is too weak to heal herself to survive so I pick her up and run to the  club room  with an  enraged expression.

I barge right in on Rias talking with Akeno and they were almost going to say something till they saw Asia's condition and my expression they went pale thinking what I was going to do when I was this pissed off. "Can you please heal here and make her a devil since under your care and protection I know she will be ok and I'm going to that church and when I come back there won't be a single person left there and don't try to stop me I'm in no mood to have an argument." after that I laid Asia down on the couch and left and instantly  appeared in front of the old church with a loud bang since my acceleration was too quick for a sonic boom but my dec eleration  took long enough for one to occur startl ing  all those inside.

** -Gore warning- **

I immediately activated my Boosted Gear in it's full form and  I  lift  a finger and create  a barrier then boosted as much  as I can whilst powering up to my max making the earth shake and the ground to crack and give way to the pressure and I could sense that F reed skipped town and I don't have the patience so  I  started pumping aura into a sphere around my body making me glow an emerald-crimson colo r  and then without any restraint my aura condensed into a armo r  made of aura and I walked inside to see a couple exorcists having seizures and frothing at the mouth with blood coming out everywhere including the pores as the insides rupture and any body part that can't handle it explodes leaving their eyes and ears to explode  and their brain to melt and run out of their nose and ears as a pink-gray goop and so I walk over to the altar and  throw it out of the way and walk into the underground chamber to see those inside.

Except for the fallen angels the  exorcists  to be in a similar situation but once I enter the room they start to end up like those above, eyeless and brainless and sickeningly unimportant to me so I just ignore them and walk up to the fallen and there I see the 4 people I'm gonna kill with my bare hands and I think it's time I activated that little mark I gave Kalawarner. she starts screaming since I am binding her soul to me and   I'm using  the most painful and the strongest method there is and when she blacks out there is a black mark branded onto her chest with the details of the binding and once it is done I move her to a suspended dimension to stay for now and I turn to the other's who can't even move at the moment and so I start by increasing the pressure all on to D ohnaseek and like the humans he pops but not before begging like a little girl for his life and when he's dead I rip his soul out and keep all his memories and personality intact and place it into a jewel that I have on my necklace which contains other souls that I intend to use later. because of this the others are begging for mercy and I give it to them but I do the same to dohnaseek only a lot quicker after all I'm not a monster but it's best not to piss me off.

After walking back out side  I disinte grate  the whole church and underground and power down and head back to Rias after dispelling the barrier and so I fly at just under the speed of sound and appear in front of the old school building and walk inside and all in all killing everyone in the church and destroying it  took 5-10 minutes and now I'm seeing Asia sleeping  peacefully  and the others are looking at all that I did in the church with green faces. "I wish you hadn't seen that, I would prefer  you not to think badly of me and I didn't want you to know how much power I really had and I didn't want you to puke seeing all that." obviously they were horrified at how nonchalant I am about what I did so I told them "I just choose not to think about it. It's easier than tormenting yourself over what you can't change and I think we can agree at the time I wasn't in the most thinking of moods, just look away believe me it's better than getting worked up over something that already happened." Rias looks even more horrified but she can und erstand that the world isn't so black and white and that I most certainly wasn't in the mood to think too clearly let alone see straight but she still had trouble swallowing the puke  to speak.

"Issei I know I should say something about your actions but I'm more focused on what you did to the fallen angels and about that armor you wore because that level of power is on par with a mou and you shouldn't even be close to that level so what happened to make you this strong?" oh boy how am I supposed to answer that. oh I know "it has less to do with the amount of power and more to do with it's use and application and don't forget that I have a sacred gear and before you ask I know what sacred gear it is it's the Boosted Gear with the Red Dragon Emperor inside it but it and the dragon seem to have evolved into something much more powerful and that might be the reason why because I most certainly didn't have that much power in that fight that I can guarantee." and I wasn't lying either I didn't have that much power but I did use an advanced technique to create the armor with aura and my demonic power whilst using magic power to solidify my armor and because it solidified the  effects  were amplified from my aura but I'm not going to tell them that now am I so after some consideration and discussion it was decided that I will have to take some more contracts and I decide to go home and sleep off the lingering anger.

_ (Yes I am aware I need to make more time skips and will do so now and sorry.) _

A couple days later I was surprised that Asia will be in my class from now on and most surprising of all was Kiryu and a couple other girls asking if she was single which every person in the class heard and she said she was single and then the bombshell of the day "Are you bisexual Asia?" and the response to that was indeed a yes from Asia but Kiryu never does anything half assed so. "Would you like to go out with me?" now that was surprising but  fortunately Asia said she will think about it instead of saying yes but I would prefer  it if she said no.

when  class started I was  honestly annoyed at that guy for glaring at Asia because she keeps sending me small blushing glances and he noticed and got jealous so I sent him a reminder of the other day with a little killing intent and he flinched and went pale  and I could have sworn I heard liquid dripping onto the floor. T he moment class let up he bolted for the door and when I looked at his chair I noticed a wet spot on the floor.....

"hahaha he pissed himself. He actually pissed himself." T he moment those word left my mouth people looked at the floor at his chair and noticed the piss and laughed their ass off now I know I'm bullying him but come on he sat in a pool of his own piss for 45 minutes and all from a glare from one guy. G ranted the last time it happened he almost had a seizure but seriously that was hilarious but I decided to fix it and so I broke down the piss into it's base elements and erased the 'normal' people's memories of the incident and when the guy got back I altered his memory so he thought he didn't piss himself and no one besides myself and Asia remembered what happened.

Later that week  we were all sitting around the club room when Rias decided we had had enough pamphlet distributing. "Issei, A sia I think it is time you get familiar's to do minor jobs and to do so we would need to go to the familiar forest to find one." at this moment Rias and the other s reveal their Familiars and  Sona came in with her peerage  to talk about the exact same thing that Rias  was talking about for her peerage and when we were all introduced S aji decided to be a pompous dick and introduce himself as expected and before Rias could correct him on his assumption that he took more pawn pieces than me since he used 4 pieces I give him a handshake and slowly crush his hand and when the bones snap the is a *Snap* sound that makes everyone go pale but I'm impressed since he didn't make a sound the entire time since I took a couple seconds to do this so his restraint and pain threshold is high.

After getting Saji healed and I got reprimanded the situation regarding familiars was to be held in a dodgeball match later today and so I decided I was going to have some fun and the only rule was no 'magic' and no permanent damage so when I came time I WENT BERSERK starting with a nut cracker at S aji and you could hear  little kids crying as they will never be born now and I proceeded to maul the opposition by using ricochet  shots to make them kiss the floor boards and for sona since she is pretty quick on her feet I will admit that so I used a continuous barrage to knock her down all the while they cheated after the first shot since they were angry and I was using super speed to dodge, Bob and weave my way through the onslaught of dodgeballs and still I won on my own whilst hav ing tons of fun and wreaking havoc on the court.

After everyone was recovered they looked at Issei like he was the most Evil and sadistic being in ex istence  and they aren't that far off but at least there wasn't any permane nt  marks or injuries besides their ego being bruised and besides Saji's manhood being crushed there wasn't anything that bad but. "HEY! What the hell was that! That wasn't a game of dodgeball that was a slaughter and you c rushed  my manhood even if It was healed that wasn't nice." hehehe "Ok want another round? No then shut up before we have a one- on- one grudgematch and I will show you real pain ok." as I was saying the last part I revived the Unohana smile that made them all shiver in fear and Saji being the focus of my smile fainted from the pressure.

A couple days later we were preparing to leave for the Familiar Forest but I had a small vision of a giant Crimson-black dragon with W hite lines  that reminded me of DDraig  with Aura  rolling off it and realized that that was my familiar. When we got to the forest I was distracted for a while and when called out to by Asia I asked Zatouji a question. "Hey Zatouji is there a giant Crimson-black dragon with White lines  in this forest?" he was shocked enough that he fell out of the tree and simply said to follow him and Rias asked me why I asked that. "I saw a giant  Crimson-black dragon with White lines  with abundant amounts of aura rolling off it and I just knew it would be my familiar and so I asked where it was and as to why he was so shocked I don't know." but Zatouji said the reason why is because nobody has known of it and that it's master would have a vision of it when the time comes and at that I was kinda surprised but not that much I suppose since it seems logical but I was surprised with who It was.

_ (I do not own E ragon so I do not own this name) _

"ah Master you are here and with Father no less. My name is Sephira and I am the daughter of DDraig." with this piece of information everyone's jaw hit the ground including Z atouji since she only ever spoke to him  once and even then didn't say much but there is more. "Now Master what has happened recently my body has changed due to the change in Father but I do not understand the cause and while I am more powerful I missed my pure red scales." the others were shocked before remembering Issei's Boosted Gear had a different color at the church than pure red and turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Well that would be because DDraig and the Boosted Gear evolved due to events I would rather keep to myself but I have a more pertinent question why have you chosen to be a familiar and why me?" 

N ow this was an excellent question and the answer only made more for the others but answered all for Issei. "A bout  4,000 year's ago when I was living in the world inconspicuously I had a vision of you and the  future and details on where I need to go and when to meet you now I have only been here for 80 years so I won't have much to catch up on but in those years I came to learn as much as I could and learned even how to use all the abilities of my F ather and my Mother Albion   who if memory serves is also sealed inside a Sacred G ear and since you forgot Father, THE WHOLE RIVALRY STARTED DUE TO YOU AND MOTHER DISAGREEING ON MY NAME!!!!!  *coughs*  sorry I needed to say that and get it out." A t this moment in time DDraig was having a revelation and cowering at his daughter's anger and everyone was giving the maddest  stare possible at Issei's left hand making even the Red Dragon Emper or  cower in fear of a woman's wrath.

_** AN: Yep Fem!Al bion and the whole thing is a drawn out lovers spat and the eventually forgot and can anyone else figure out  where I am taking this :) ** _

Now me and Sephira who is in human form of a beautiful young woman who looks about 25 years old with deep red hair almost black and white tips with a qua  eyes that seem to brighten around the pupil who stands at 5 foot 8 inches and wearing a white business suit with a blue tinge in it and dress shoes who looks like a cross between Rossweise and Rias and is very beautiful.

"A lright the contract must be completed with a kiss since Sephira is as powerful as she is and it needs a kiss to finalize." I don’t like the look in his eyes it's like he is laughing on the inside but I'm not complaining about it and so I give Sephira a kiss but she returns it with a little tongue and contin ues  to do so even after the contract is completed and does until Rias rips us apart and gives her a glare that could destroy planets but Sephira speaks first.

"What? Is he your boyfriend? Lover? No? Well I don't see the problem and he wasn't complaining." as Sephira was speaking Rias was a stuttering mess who didn't know what to say and when she recovered she just walked away to get Asia a familiar whilst Sephira told everyone that Asia has a very high affinity for dragons and should get a dragon familiar for her.

After walking in the area where baby dragons are found a little blue Sprite  D ragon finds it's way to A sia arms. "That little guy seems to like you and he is a Sprite Dragon and are very uncontrollable as an adult so they can only be tamed as a child and also are very protective of those they like  and are jeal ous of all who they don't think are worthy of their master/friend and so attack them." as he was saying all that I  decided to test  about what they do to those they feel are not worthy and tried to pat Asia on the head only for Rassei to concede to me  letting  me know he believes me  to be worthy although he did have lightning crackling along his mouth letting me  know I  still has to earn his respect.

After the contract was complete in which Asia asked if she would have to kiss Rassei like I did to Sephira only for Zatouji to laugh and say that I only had to kiss her so because she was too powerful for a normal contract. And now we continue our journey to see if any other familiars are attracted to the group only for a  little pair of  Black  and White  snakes to come and without word coil around Issei's arms and turn to tattoos and move to spiral around following the line of his spine with the heads pointing to the shoulder's."Well my boy you must have an interesting future to have those two come to you and act like that." well I knew they were com ing. "they have been with me since I was born just not  in a physical sense." T he look on Zatouji face is like he discovered the answer to a life long  problem and he just said that there won't be any more reason to be here since those two snake's were here, but everyone wanted to know who/what those snakes are and I said I would let them say later on but for now we just went home.

About a week later I was in bed getting ready to sleep when there was a flash and a magic cir cle on the ground and emerging from that circle is Rias but because of the magic she woke up Sephira who was in the form of a pet lizard since I can't un-s ummon her and she glares at Rias and shapeshifts into her human form to confront her but both are interrupted by another flash revealing Grayfia with a usual look of indifference that lasted .2 seconds before she noticed my member since I have gotten the hab it  of sleeping nude  from Rias and because of her using me as a pillow and Asia sneaking in to my bed makes it all the more annoying and given the fact I have a 2 5000 year old dragon who is interested in my I'm constantly spied and ogled and she knows how to hide because half the time I can't sense her at all!

So now Grayfia is blushing and has a look in her eye that screams 'I wish we were alone!' and then she get's down to business of why she is here. And to Rias embarrassment asked if we had sex. "Why are you jealous? Seriously you like what you see that much that you act like that." when I asked if she was jealous she turned red and when I said about her reaction she found the floor to be interesting and turned even more red, and right now my instincts are waging war inside me since there are 3! beautiful women in my room 2 of which like me and the third seems to like the look of my body and all of them are making things very hard for me in both the literal and metaphorical sense of the word.

After calming down and getting dressed Rias and Grayfia left with the latter  seeming depressed about the lack of action and the former seeming sad that her plan was ruined. "Master why did you ignore your instincts to take us?" god that question is more loaded than you think. "Lots of reasons one of them being Rias isn't here completely because she likes me and Grayfia because I don't know her very well and as for you the reason is because it just doesn't feel right to do that right now and I would rather it be special." and everything I said was true, I didn't do so because of those reasons and more but for now I need sleep so I close my eyes and sleep till morning.


	4. chapter 4

"talking"

_ 'Thinking or talking to DDraig' _

_ "D d raig  talking" _

Lemon in this chapter.

When I woke up I noticed a certain female dragon cuddling me in her human form and so I slipped out of her grasp and went to get dressed  and get read y for morning training. Now morning training involves 5 parts.

  1. strength and speed training.



  1. magic and energy training



  1. awareness and sensory training



  1. combat practice



  1. control training




Now all of this is done under extreme conditions such as higher gravity, whilst having my power drained as fast as I can produce it and with no breaks at all so the whole thing is a stamina work out and it is always hard so it is never easy and the results are obvious considering how strong I am. A nd the difficult part of number 5 is trying to be very precise whilst dead on my feet exhausted isn't easy and after a while it did so I made a lot of distracting things and I never let up in my training everyday and since I sped up time a little to make 2  hours 8 I am a little older than I should be and I get more training in a shorter time so I can put in more effort, and because of my powers I slowed my aging whilst in here so I don't have to worry about becoming a couple years older than I am.

After resting and having a shower I get ready for school and leave my training dimension and have breakfast with Asia and my parents. After that we leave and arrive at School along with Sephira since she is a history teacher and I head for class with Asia and to wait till this afternoon. I'm waiting for Grayfia and Riser to show up so I can beat the shit out of him.

When Riser appeared he immediately felt an unquantifiable amount of un adulterated  fear as well as killing intent that made him want to drop to the ground and curl into a ball to take up the smallest space possible but all he did was act normal because he thought he was immortal  but his act cracked a bit when he saw everyone but the origin of the killing intent go pale and forget to breath especially when he looked at Grayfia and saw she couldn't even stand up anymore since she was standing next to him and as such was in the line of killing intent and she was cho king  because her lungs refused to function from the pressure but Issei let up after seeing Grayfia choking and so she broke the silence to cough and hack to get her lungs working again.

"Sorry everyone I was a little annoyed it this piece l crap since I heard about the arranged marriage that he has with Rias and when I heard of his personality I just didn't like him much." everyone sweatdropped at him brushing it off like it was nothing and Riser seemed a little pissed "RISER IS NOT A PIECE OF CRAP RISER IS A SON OF THE HOUSE-" when he started ranting in the third person I just slapped him in the face and his face went _*BANG*_ and painted the wall in flames because of his 'immortality' bei ng similar to that of a Phoenix and so I waited for  his head to regenerate whilst the G remory g roup looked at him and shock that he was so quick to 'kill' Riser and Grayfia was shocked at his speed and power since even she the "Strongest Queen' couldn't follow his movements and he was so nonchalant about a slap the obliterated Risers face.

When Riser finished regenerating his face he looked pissed off and was about to attack when my foot smashed down crushing his wind pipe and then eased my foot so Riser could regenerate and said. "Shut up or I we will have a repeat of before ok? Good now you are not immortal I have 8  ways to kill you and 6 of them involve cutting off your ability to regenerate and 2 involve exhausting you and those 2 are going to hurt now. I have very little patience so I will be brief either have a one on one fight with me, have a R ating G ame with the peerage or save yourself the pain and most of the humiliation and null the engagement and if you pick either of the first 2 you will not only lose the engagement but you will submit your peerage to me as it is now and you will be left with nothing do I make myself clear?"

He didn't believe the first thing I told him but he also didn't think he could beat me in a one on one, and he would not for the life of him just submit so he took option number 2 and it was decided that we would have 2 weeks to train for the battle and Rias agreed since this is the only way to get rid of the engagement between her and Ri ser and the consequences are that if we lose Rias has to marry Riser immediately however. "Grayfia before you go I want this Rating Game broadcasted to everyone so that he will be humiliated when this is over if that’s ok?" I said this before they could leave and she agreed with a imperceptible smile on her face at the ruthlessness and merciless nature of the boy.

After they left Rias began to work on a training plan for the next two weeks until I but in. "Well I have a place we can train there and if we train there we can have much better results than anywhere else." at this I was asked where but I just smiled and said nothing which made everyone shiver at what I had planned but they knew I had never led them astray before and I wasn't going to start now either.

later that day we teleported to my training dimension and I told them about this place but I had failed to notice the others on the ground due to gravity being as high as it was (50X) and when I looked back I realiz ed my mistake and reset the gravity to normal and had to explain again since they didn't hear me. "I can control the everything  in here and normally I have  the gravity ramped up to deal with my progress and I left it on a high sett ing the last time I was here now another thing is that her every minute outside is 4 times longer so we actually have 8 weeks to train instead of 2, so let's get started." when they heard about the time they all looked relieved that they had more time to train for the Rating Game but it wouldn't matter in the end.

After 8 weeks of light training (only to Issei would this be easy ) everyone here is 10X stronger th a n  before and here was the focus .

  1. Kiba focused on strength and moving fast under higher gravity.



  1. Koneko focused on speed and dodging attacks



  1. Asia focused on being quick on her feet and controlling her healing ability as well as some basic combat with hand-to-hand and magical long range attacks and to create barriers.



  1. Akeno learned how to handle close quarters combat and using her magic to amplify her punches.



  1. Rias split her time learning fine control with her Power of Destruction and battle strategy.



  1. And all of them also trained their senses.




A nd all  of this  was done in the 8 weeks provided due to my training method that I use so after 8 weeks they have REALLY good stamina and have improved dramatically in their fields and have learnt to cover their weaknesses. Now it is the big day and we're all itching to kill , yes even A sia is having the urge to pound someone's face in although she is still the pacificst piss her off and she will beat  you to a pulp now.

When Grayfia said start me and Koneko  rushed out to the gym,  whilst Kiba took the  forest to prepare for any flanking maneuvers  and Akeno went to cover the old school building in a illusion and then to help where needed  whilst Asia stayed with Rias . me and Koneko  were in the Gym when we saw 3 of my future pawn's and my future rook and they are I le and Nel, Mira and X uelan.  I rushed the twins first and in half a second I was in front of them smacking their heads together effectively knocking them out with no effort. As I was doing this Koneko although a little slower rushed mira and in a second and a half was punching with just a little more force than nec essary to knock her into the wall and knock her out and then we turned to the slowest person here who had begun charg ing me forgetting Koneko because she didn't see her take Mira down because she had turned and charged me before Koneko had started moving and because of that she didn't know what happened when she was grabbed by the ankle and slammed into the ground almost knocking her out but she was conscious enough to hear this warning  "Never turn your back on the enemy." before  passing out. After Xuelan was knocked unconscious I sensed Yubelluna 's magic power flared and since I know her speciality I grabbed  Koneko and got out of there before the blast.

Kiba ran into 3 pawns when they fell into a trap because of an ill usion  cast by Akeno. They were Marion, Buren t and Shuriya who were annoyed and Kiba being Kiba sai d "You gals looking for some company? Because if you're feeling lonely I might be the man for you." J ust to piss them off and for some lau ghs. He then proceeded to attack Shuriya first with his speed he was able to run her into a tree with enough speed to injure her and knock her unconscious from the force. T hen before the others could get a good line of sight vanished into the trees to then dash out and strike two heavy blows to the head with his fists and knocking the two unconscious.

** -Six  of Riser's Pawns and 1 R ook retired.- **

Riser was panicking, half of his peerage gone and not one single scratch on Rias's peerage is unacceptable  to him and even worse is that Yubellena's attempt to take out Issei out failed because he was too quick and perceptive and now Akeno is thrashing Yubelluna  around and she already destroyed the Phoenix tears and Akeno isn't  tired at all.

** -Riser's Q ueen retired- **

Rias was ecstatic at the announcement and ordered Issei to join Kiba since he is being ambushed and Koneko to return and for Akeno to return after creating a powerful barrier around the building.

Issei arrived to the battle to see K iba battl ing the remaining forces of Ravel, Mihae Karlamine, Isabella and Ni and Li. I started by charging the twins and throwing them away to punch Isabella and go back after the twins and when I got there I started by do dging Ni's right cross and giving a left uppercut brea king her jaw and re tiring her and the I ducked under Li's roundhouse and kicked her in the head with a kick whilst doing a one-handed  handstand effectively putting her out of commission  and using the other hand to absorb the blow of Isabella's kick and when I landed Isabella was already on me and trying to end this quick but I didn't let her because as soon as she was close I dropped to within an inch of the ground and in a split second was behind her and ex ecuted  a perfect spin kick to take her legs from under her and punched her in the gut knocking her out from the following concussion.

-2 of Riser's Pawns and 1 of his Rook's and 1 of his Knight's  retired-

I immediately got up to see S iri glow and retire and now all that's left is Mihae, Ravel and Karlamine is all that's left besides Riser himself. But we were interrupted by a massive ball of fire coming at us we wouldn't have noticed if we hadn't sharpened our senses and we dodged the blast radius in time to come out unscathed.

** -2 of Rise r 's Bishops and 1 Knight Retired - **

The people who saw this were disgusted that he would sacrifice his own servants in a last ditch effort like that, but they couldn't do anything and besides it won't matter much longer.

In an instant Issei was in the air with Riser and he threw his strongest punch and aimed Riser at the main building to show off a little all that was hear was the *BOOM* of Riser smashing into the main building and then "everyone get inside the barrier NOW!" after everyone got inside the barrier I ssei asked Grayfia so mething. "Grayfia Retire Riser before  this attack lands or he will not survive." at that Issei started pouring Stupid amounts into a small ball at the tip of his finger and Grayfia didn't understand since she couldn't sense the power of the attack because of Issei's level of control, heck Sirzechs couldn't and that’s why he warned Grayfia. "GRAYFIA GET RISER OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!!!" hearing Sirzechs say that the others in the room were astonished but soon the understood, the power in that ball was beyond even the Four Great Satans .

Issei released the energy ball as Riser was Retired and then reinforced the Barrier as much as he could to the point of Azazel and Sirzechs having trouble getting through it and when the ball connected with the school building all you could see was white and there wasn't even any sound and when the flash died down NOTHING! outside of the Barrier remained not even ash.

There was silence everywhere  someone was watching this occur, not a sound was made and everyone was trying to wrap their head around what happened and how 1 person could have that much power the first sound was Grayfia spea king.

** -R-Riser has Retired Rias Gremory wins- **

After being teleported to the area where Sirzechs was the first thing that happened was Sirzechs demanding Issei tell him what that attack was. "It was an attack where I concentrate all my A ura and Demonic and Magical energy into a tiny ball and w hen I makes contact with the target destroying it just like the Power of Destruction which my Demonic Power seems to be similar to."

E veryone was a little surprised at what I said and he then asked my how much power I have to pull that explosion off. "Well for starters my Demonic power is similar to the P ower of D estruction but it is a better version since it is a LOT more economic than the B ael clans  PoD  (Power of D es truction) because my Demonic Energy on it's own like the  PoD  and that it wasn't an explosion of Demonic energy but rather the energy expanded leaving the inside hollow and it was like a balloon and when it couldn't expand anymore it dissipated. H ence why even the area behind the barrier was destroyed as well." W hen Sirzechs heard that he realized t hat  I was indeed right and he looked at me like I was a genius or something, same with everyone else.

After the talk an announcement was made regarding the attack and everyone went home and I  was told I  will have to wait to become a high-class devil to become the King but MY  servants,  Ravel included  would  be living with Ravel in her Mother's house and that I could contact them anytime I want and that they can visit me but I can't go there for a while yet. And now everyone is home and I gave everyone 2  pieces of paper while saying  "The big piece of paper is your training schedule DO NOT deviate from it at all am I clear? Good now the second piece is to teleport to my training dimension and you will arrive in the same room as before now I will know if you do not follow it so don't even try it ok. A lso the dimension will now alter the gravity you all as individuals will experience so that you will all progress as fast as possible and so that you won't get lax in your training and remember NO training inside the mansion it is now the only place where gravity is normal alright any questions?" and the one and only is from Kiba "How old were you when you were doing this level of training?" hehehe I wonder how they will react. "I was about 7-8 when I did that training under 3X gravity." their jaws hit the floor at my words and they realize how easy this level of training and then they wonder what training I must do now especially considering that he didn't even feel 50X gravity, then I left for home and some sleep.

** -Warning Lemon- **

I was woken up by a certain r ed haired princess who was crying while kissing my face saying "Thank you thank you thank you etc etc." till she looked back and pecked me right on the lips and started kissing me with a passion you don't show to someone you don't love, so I licked her lips and she opened them too allow entry and then I started to have a tongue war with her until the need to breath for her was too much not that I was worried since I don't need to breathe.

When she looked down at me the look in her eyes was all I needed and I don't need to worry since Sephira is in her own room and now I'm alone with Rias so I come up and start kiss ing her for all I'm worth till she starts unbuttoning her shirt since she still has all her clothe s on but instead I start kissing her neck whilst unbuttoning her shirt for her and by the time her shirt is on the floor I'm lightly biting her neck and she is moaning as I lick her pulse point and when I lean back to look at her all I see is a girl in love who know exactly what she wants and knows how to get it, so I wrap my arms around her back as I kiss her again as I try to unclasp her bra and before long it joins her shirt on the floor and soon all of Rias clothes except her panties are on the floor and she is sitting there with an adorable look on her face as she says "I love you Issei." and at that whatever restraint I had disappears  "I love you too Rias." as I say those heartfe lt  and honest words and then I lightly bite her le ft nipple as my right hand massages her right breast and my left hand massages her left ass chee k as she runs her hands down my chest briefly stopping at my abs before going lower down till my shaft.

I was surprised considering she knew what she was doing and I wa s enjoying her slow pumping as I groaned, so I bit her nipple a little harder as my right hand slipped into her panties to tease he clit and the gasp and moan was a very enjoyable thing to hear and I knew she was enjoying this so I decided that those panties had to go and so did she but she had less patience than me so she just tore them off and  threw them away and the sight of Rias ripping her own panties off was enticing and I groaned as I kissed her again and she moaned as I continued playing with her clit and nipple and when one of my fingers brushed over her lips the almost growling moan made me stick a finger in and because of that she shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

After teasing her for 5 minutes she came and she  is by no means quiet  when she is awake and if it wasn't for the soundproofing barriers I would have been in trouble, after that she seemed hell bent on making my cum as well so she pushed my down and started licking me up and down and where she even learned to do that I don’t know but whatever practice she did was worth it as the tip was slowly enveloped by her lips as her to ngue  kept going in circles around the head until she start ed  slid ing her head  down until I was at the back of her throat and I thought she would gag but she kept going until 14 centimeters of me was enveloped by her mouth and throat and then she started going back up and she gagged a little as the tip went past the entrance to her throat and the whole  time her tongue was massaging the underside of my shaft and after she popped it out of her mouth to breath for a moment before going back down whilst I was running my hands through her hair and over the course of the next few minutes I felt a pressure build in my balls and soon she was even playing with herself and after 5 minutes I couldn't take anymore. "R-Rias I'm gonna cum." and then I came into her mouth and she drank it all and used her tongue to clean the head of all the cum and she opened her mouth to take my dick out and drink the  last mouthful after enjoying the taste saying it was bitter-sweet.

Soon  she was lubricating the shaft with a little saliva before rubbing the head over her lips but I wasn't going to let it happen like this so without penetrati ng her I had her on her back as I hovered over her with a questioning gaze and she just nodded and I knew this is what she wanted so I went slow, but it was tight inside and her walls were clamping really hard as Rias moaned very loudly but I was as gentle as I could be but there was no blood or any pain on her part so I asked why. "I broke my hymen by accident while masurbating but atleast I can enjoy this all the more because of it." so I started pumping her slowly at first but soon she relaxed enough for me to be a little rougher and soon she came again but this time I was careful to keep it going and prolonging it since I was about to burst myself and soon I couldn't keep it in and with one quick thrust I released my load into her as I kissed her before using a little bit of power to make sure she doesn't get pregnant.

After a couple more rounds she had enough with the last time her eyes rolling back into her head with me worrying if she was ok since that was a bit much but she was alright and after getting her into the shower and all cleaned up we went to bed.

** -lemon end- **

The whole time a little Queen of thunder was watching us with a sadistic and jealous look on her face.


End file.
